


Dinner for ... Three?

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Drabble Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine are being all adorable and affectionate on a date somewhere when someone (obnoxious) they know shows up (i[.]e. Cooper, Rachel, etc) and decides to butt in and say hi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for ... Three?

**Author's Note:**

> Glee drabbles written according to random prompts. The summary is the prompt that I received.

Blaine has planned this night to perfection, if he does say so himself. For once he wants to actually give Kurt a proper date — it’s something they don’t get to do very often. But tonight he has the house to himself, he has a homemade lasagna in the oven (he can cook when he sets his mind to it) and he’s set up a corner of their formal dining table. Complete with candles.

It’s going to be wonderful.

Kurt’s arrival is heralded by the shrill ring of the doorbell, even though Blaine’s told him many times that he can just come in, now.

There is the usual flurry of kisses and hellos and ‘I love you’s and then Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and pulls him into the house properly.

He’s immediately gratified when Kurt’s whole face lights up when he sees the table set up — Blaine hadn’t told him of any particular plans for the evening.

“Oh, this looks gorgeous, Blaine,” he says. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Everything is ready, just have a seat and I’ll bring it out.”

—

Kurt loves the lasagna, and Blaine feels himself swell with pride. He hopes he always feels like that when he makes Kurt happy. They’ve been talking quietly, not constantly, and just enjoying each other’s company.

Crash.

They both jump when they hear the door slam.

“Hey, guys! What’s happening?”

Blaine groans. “Cooper, what are you doing here?”

“I happened to be in the area and thought-”

“No. Coop, you just randomly rock up on the night I happen to mention I’m making Kurt a special dinner… why are you really here?” Blaine asks, rolling his eyes. He just wants a night in with his boyfriend.

“Aw, is that how you treat your beloved brother from out of town? I’m ashamed, squirt,” he says.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “You can go now,” he says.

“Can I at least eat? Pretty please?” He turns on the patented megawatt Cooper Anderson smile, waiting for a response.

Kurt’s bitten-off giggle is what makes Blaine relent.

“Oh, fine. Help yourself,” Blaine waves his hand vaguely towards the kitchen.

“Thanks little bro!” Cooper says, bounding away.

Blaine looks over at Kurt, who is still trying not to laugh, and feels the almost-inevitable smile creep up.

“I don’t understand how he does that,” he says. “It’s like he has some sort of radar for when he’s least wanted.”

Kurt laughs outright at that.

“It’s alright. Feed him, and then kick him out to go see a movie and we can still make this night amazing.”


End file.
